Today's data center architectures need to support a highly-mobile workforce, proliferation of devices, data-driven business models, and also be capable of seamlessly incorporating cloud applications and services. In order to meet these needs, power usage in data centers continues to rise. The double impact of rising data center energy consumption and rising energy costs has elevated the importance of data center efficiency as a strategy to reduce costs, manage capacity, and promote environmental responsibility.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.